


14 Stripper

by destinyofdreams



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Dancer Castiel, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had meticulously and painstakingly planned Dean's 30th birthday party.  He could not come up with a show that Dean would like to fill the time before he took him to a concert.  While dressing in the locker room a friend of his overhears him talking to Adam about it.</p>
<p>Through his friend Trey, Sam learns a secret that Dean had been keeping for over a year.  Sam takes the birthday party as a chance to let Dean know he is okay with his secret weekend trips to one city over.  Sam books Dean's favorite dancer.</p>
<p>Dean is pleasantly surprised when he gets home from a fantastic birthday when he found his final present from Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	14 Stripper

**Author's Note:**

> I did not want to do a typical stripper story so this one is a bit different. I've read really great stripper stories and didn't feel like a one shot would live up to the bar that has been set. I do not own any of the songs mentioned within.

Sam made sure that he had finalized the plans for Dean’s 30th birthday months in advance and only informed the people he knew would keep the secret.  That meant that neither Charlie or Kevin were told until the last minute because they could not maintain silence.  Sam pulled in front of their childhood home that had been gifted to Dean once their parents had retired to Europe.

**_Sam:  Picking up the package now.  Be there in 15._ **

**_Adam:  Good.  Gabe is getting on my nerves.  You couldn’t find someone with a better manager?_ **

**_Sam: He wouldn’t want anyone else._ **

**_Adam:  He doesn’t even know that we know about his little weekend trips._ **

**_Sam:  LOL!  See ya in a bit._ **

Sam erased the messages and went to Dean’s door.

“Hey Sammy.  I just gotta slip on my shoes and grab my wallet,” Dean called from his bedroom.

“Alright.  We’re on a schedule for the best birthday ever.”

“We’ll see.”

Dean came down the stairs in charcoal grey slacks and a olive green shirt.  Sam was glad he had taken his advice to ditch the casual wear for the evening. 

“So we’re going to start with dinner and a show.  We have reservations to keep,” Sam replied as they walked out the door.

“Alright I trust you.”

 

Sam pulled up into the parking lot of their favorite restaurant, Abaddon’s.  Dean nodded approval as they got out.

“The Winchesters.  So very good to see you.  We have your room set and your guests are arriving as we speak,” Crowley greeted them and escorted them down the stairs to the private rooms.

Dean eyed Sam, “private suite?”

“Yeah.  I said I booked a show for you too and I don’t want everyone that isn’t part of the party to get a free show,” Sam smiled innocently.

“The lips read friendly but your eyes say mischievous,” Dean chuckled.

“Possibly,” Sam chuckled.

“Okay.”

Crowley led them into a large room with a buffet set up to one side and the stage was in the center.  Dean’s jaw dropped at the sight of the decorations, food, gift table and all of his friends.  He turned to Sam who grinned like a mad man.

“Happy birthday Dean.”

Dean hugged him and all of his friends as they approached.  He exchanged a few words with everyone before Sam advised them they needed to begin to eat so the show could start.  Dean piled a plate high and sat at the center table by Sam.  The lights dimmed and drums began to sound over the speakers.

“Welcome to the birthday bash of our favorite patron, Dean Winchester,” the brown skinned goddess that was Divine Crush sauntered across the stage with a cape draped around her.

Dean swallowed hard and licked his lips as he tried to control his pulse.  He glanced over to Sam and he just grinned back at Dean.

“I have brought a very special troupe tonight.  We have a fantastic line up for our birthday boy.  Our theme tonight is 90’s and early 2k pop stars.  One of Dean’s favorites at my domain, Divine’s Intervention. Sit back and enjoy the show.  I’ll kick you off by getting a little,” Divine dropped her cape and she wore a costume a la Christina Aguilera as the drums went silent, “dirty.”

As the bass sounded Divine began to move across the stage with each step on the beat.  She shimmied as she worked her jacket down.  She flung it to the side of the stage and dropped to her knees.  Divine gyrated then flipped to her back and thrust into the air before she was back on her feet.

“Th-that’s a dude right?” Adam whispered.

“Awkward boner is awkward,” Charlie giggled as she bounced in her chair.

“Woo!” Divine finished up her act and grabbed the microphone from her assistant, “that was great.  As you can see the difference between burlesque and stripping is no nipples,” she bounced and the pasties tassels spun, “now get ready for one of my favorite girls and one of my favorite guys, Champagne and Michael.  For this,” she slid the chair to the center of the stage, “I’m gonna need a volunteer.  How about you second man to walk in Eden?”

Adam’s eyes went wide as Divine left the stage and held out her hand to him.  Everyone clapped to encourage him.  Adam nodded slowly and went up on stage.  The chorus to ‘The Boy is Mine’ began to play as he took his seat.

Michael pranced onto the stage and straddled Adam’s lap before Champagne stomped out and pulled him off.  Their routine had them undressing each other as the song continued.

“I thought it was my birthday,” Dean chuckled as Adam got a face full of half naked Michael and Champagne.

As the song wound down Champagne took one of Adam’s arms and Michael took the other.  Champagne let Michael win.  With ease Michael lifted Adam into his arms.  Adam yelped but held on tight as Michael carried him off the stage to his seat.

Once the stage was cleared the lights dropped back down and the most recognizable strings placement sounded and Sisqó’s voice sounded over the speakers as a lovely Latina woman danced out onto the stage.

“Damn those hips don’t lie,” Charlie moaned then whistled.

“Sam this is the best party ever and we’re not even half way through the night.”

“Whoa,” Divine returned to the stage and fanned herself with a black fan, “that was sexy Lexie everyone.  We have just two more dancers before our treat picked out especially for our birthday boy.  I just wanted to give you amount to adjust your pants, get a cold drink and maybe not pass out from our overly wonderful performers tonight.  When you return after our ten minute reprieve you will be greeted by Sasha Dangerously.  You’ll get a little loco.”

Every applauded and took the chance to get up and move around.  Dean went to the restroom then returned and stared at Sam.

“How did you know about this?” Dean asked with his eyes narrowed and arms crossed.

“I know you don’t like strip clubs and Divine was the only one available tonight.  You get a little skin _and_ get to see some very talented dancers,” Sam shrugged.

“How do you know about Divine?” Dean raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of his drink.

“When she’s not divine she’s Trey.  Trey and I take the same yoga class.  He heard me talking in the locker room to Adam trying to come up with ideas.”

“Okay,” Dean finally relaxed knowing that Sam was none the wiser of how he knew Divine.

The lights flashed with a minute warning.  Once everyone was seated Ricky Martin’s catchy tune spilled from the speakers.  A dancer Dean recognized took the stage.  He knew her as Lisa the mom to one of his tenth graders.  He had seen her as Sasha just once before.  She incorporated some of the moves from the video but mostly used her own favorite dances.

After came the second to last performer and ‘Hot in Herre’ began to play.  Dean had never seen a hula hoop performance before so he was stunned when the man he knew as Ephraim the bartender at one of his favorite pubs took the stage.  The grace and agility it took to move fluidly as he removed his clothes amazed Dean.  The hoop never hit the floor and by the end he was down to his bedazzled tiny black shorts.

Ephraim was the first to get a standing ovation.  He blushed and took a bow.  Divine walked out as her assistant cleaned the stage and put up an armless throne. 

“Well here are at the end of our show.  We have just one more performer and little Sammy knew just who to pick.  This will also be the first song that gets a full play instead of just a partial play.  We figured it would be delightful for you honey.  Now, why don’t you come on up here Dean?  This one is special for you.”

Dean stood and went to the stage and gave a wave to his friends and family.  He swallowed his nerves as he took his seat.  When the lights dropped a spot light hit Dean.  No music started as the heavy footsteps of the dancer stomped across the stage.  The dancer faced the crowd and was covered head to toe.  A trench coat hide the dancers body and a black fedora hid their hair.  They began to stomp their foot and sway to the beat in their head.  Then the bass and a chorus of ‘yeah’ began to play and Ludacris’ voice sounded over speakers as ‘What’s Your Fantasy?’ began to play.

The dancer put out one arm as Ludacris chanted ‘give it to me now’ and the other went out as Shawna began to chant.  The dancer swayed to the beat then began to rock their hips.  Even the audience went motionless with anticipation.  The dancer’s head lifted when the chorus began.  One hand went to the rim of the hat.  When the first verse started they flung the hat off the stage.

Dean inhaled sharply.  He knew that hair anywhere.  Dean balled his fist tight as the man turned and faced him.  He prowled over to Dean as his fingers worked the belt of the coat loose.  Cas smirked at Dean as he stopped in front of him.  Cas leaned forward as his hips moved.  He looked slowly down to Dean’s mouth then licked his lips and spun around.  Cas flung his coat open as he began to dip back and tossed a provocative look over his shoulder.  His head was almost in Dean’s lap then he rolled back up and glided back across the stage.  Cas dropped his coat to the side and executed a spinning back flip flawlessly then dropped down in a split.

Dean watched as Cas moved across the stage and back up to him.  Cas began to mouth the lyrics as he danced for Dean.  Dean wished that it was his own hands that moved over Cas’ body as he slowly removed his button down.  When Cas dropped to the floor and began to mime sex all Dean could think of was how good each of those moves would feel.  Dean licked his lips and tried to control his breath.  Cas tore off his pants and tossed them on Dean with a wink. 

Cas dropped to his knees and crawled over to Dean and placed his hands on his knees and snaked up his body.  Cas straddled Dean and gyrated slowly in his lap.  As the song ended the curtain dropped to hide Dean from view.  He heard Divine in the distance as she gave her closing remarks and talked about her club.

“What’s your fantasy?” Cas whispered as he brushed his lips across Dean’s.

Dean moaned and pulled Cas to him.  He had thought about those lips too many nights alone to let them get away.  Dean kissed him until he needed to take a breath.  Cas smiled down at him and bit his own lip as he slid off of Dean’s lap.  Cas winked as he adjusted himself and snapped his pants back in place.

“And last but certainly not least, Paradise,” Divine called Cas’ stage name.

Cas jogged out and left Dean alone behind the curtain.  The curtain lifted a few minutes later and Dean put on a smile.  All the dancers gathered around and took pictures with him.

“So did you have fun?” Sam’s grin was nothing less than devilish.

“You knew.  You did this on purpose,” Dean blushed as he got a drink from the bar.

“Trey told me about your visits once he realized it was you I was looking for.  Don’t be ashamed.  This was a great show.  Now go get some pie and open gifts.  We have to be on the road in an hour and a half for the next stop on the best birthday ever train.  My present is at the end of the ride,” Sam winked.

Dean thanked everyone and made notes of what everyone had given him to send out thank you cards later.   Dean was disappointed that there was no sign of Cas.  He wanted to finally speak to him while he had the courage.

 

The night wound down once they left the concert for his favorite band.  Dean was excited but tired from all the festivities.  Sam had gone all out with VIP passes at the concert for him, a meet and greet before the show and backstage after the show.  To top it off Sam had hired a cleaning service so when he dropped him off at home the house would be spotless.

“Come in there’s cake,” Dean  turned to face Sam after he unbuckled.

“I gotta get back.  Ruby only let me out knowing I’d return.  I had your gift left for you inside.”

“It was a great night.  It really will go down in history in my top five favorite birthdays,” Dean hugged Sam and got out of the car.

Dean turned once he got the door unlocked and waved at Sam as he went in.  Dean kicked of his shoes and looked around the place.  It had not looked that neat since his mom had moved out.  Dean unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt and took the stairs to his room.  When he flipped the switch he froze.  He walked back out of the room, shook his head and walked back in.

“Hello Dean,” Cas sat on the edge of his bed.

Dean’s phone buzzed in his pocket.  He took it out and looked at it.

**_Sam:  Happy Birthday! :-P  I DO NOT need details if it gets more than, well you know._ **

Dean huffed and sat the phone on the dresser.

“Uh, hi,” Dean waved.

“Would you rather go downstairs?”

“I dunno.  This is unexpected.”

“Tell me Dean,” Cas stalked over to him, “what _is_ your fantasy?  You come see me every weekend but never say a word,” he worked the remaining buttons loose on Dean’s shirt and pulled it from his pants.

“Yeah.  I’m kinda shy sorry,” Dean ducked his head.

“Nuh uh,” Cas used his finger tips to lift his head back to face him.

“Hey,” Dean giggled nervously.

“I am here for whatever you want.”

“Did Sam pay you to have sex with me?” Dean frowned after a moment’s thought.

“Dean,” Cas chuckled, “he doesn’t know that I waited in your bedroom.  He paid me for another hour of dancing.  He picked some of your favorite songs.  I am taking the liberty to change the plans.  You are not the only one that looks forward to Saturdays.  I’ve been daydreaming about your strong embrace since day one.  It’s your choice of what you would like.”

“Oh.  I would really like to kiss you again.”

“Okay then.”

Cas pushed Dean’s shirt off his shoulders and used it to tug him in for a kiss.  Dean kissed him gently as he parted his lips.  He was slow but aggressive and firm.  Cas moaned and pulled him closer.  He worked the shirt off and cupped Dean’s face as they continued to kiss.  Cas pulled back and gasped into his mouth.  Cas licked his lips and took a few steps back.

“Wow,” Cas gave a long exhale and whistle as he tried to ground himself, “it’s like you’re trying to taste me and devour me at the same time.  If we keep that up I’m gonna want more than kisses.”

“I don’t want just a one night stand Castiel.  I want more than that,” Dean panted.

“Y-you know my name?” Cas stared at Dean astonished.

“Yes sweetheart I do.  I may be the one responsible for the blog that is dedicated to you.  And the facebook page,” Dean looked down at his feet.

“Damn.  Yeah we’re having sex tonight and probably in the morning and the day after and so forth and so on until you tire of me.”

“I can dig it.”

Cas pulled Dean to him and kissed him again as he worked his pants off.  He shoved Dean down onto the bed as he undressed.  Cas crawled in between his legs and pressed against him as they resumed kissing.

 

Sam picked up his phone the next morning once he was dressed for the day.  He made a face at the screen.

“At least it’s from the waist up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and giving me some of your time. Have a wonderful day!


End file.
